


【承仗】误会

by Terra_heitu



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, dirty sex/淋尿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_heitu/pseuds/Terra_heitu
Summary: 一切的开始都来源于一个误会。3承4仗*Warnings：二人打架，仗助陪酒行为有，人物极度ooc，脏乱差的一次性爱体验，淋尿，羞辱行为有。
Relationships: 承仗
Kudos: 14





	【承仗】误会

空条承太郎。

直到承太郎的拳头挨上他脸的前一刻，东方仗助的心里都一直在默念着他的名字，实在太惊艳，在无意激怒对方的瞬间瞄到了他帽檐阴影下的绿色眼睛，满溢而出的愤怒像是绿色的火焰一样燃烧到最盛，闭眼也只是习惯性的眨眼反射，即使他很好看，但东方仗助也并不会选择对他屈服。

这一拳已经难以躲过，仗助被这结结实实的打在脸上的拳头逼退两步，吐掉口中混着血的唾液，愤怒的肾上腺素不停地叫嚣着，血气方刚的少年又怎能忍下这口恶气？

……事实往往不会变成漫画情节，深呼吸两次后紧急调整好情绪，本应说出口的道歉已经被对方一拳打散，开什么玩笑，他东方仗助也是有原则的人，道歉的废话绝对不会说第二次，但这个脸长的还不错的家伙…可以是例外。

"抱歉，我……"

"啧，本来以为还要痛快的打上一架，你这懦夫一样的行为，和你那奇怪的发型根本不搭……"

东方仗助无比希望现在收回前言还来得及，空条承太郎，这个像蠢蛋一样不识抬举的家伙……！

"喂，你说我的发型怎么了？"

挥出拳头的动作不再犹豫，目标就是那家伙的脸，无论说什么都好，这家伙偏偏挑了条死路，就算是他老妈在场，东方仗助也绝对不会心慈手软，对方绝对没料到他会突然出手，愤怒的拳头狠狠地砸向空条承太郎的脸，在对方躺在地上求饶着道歉之前，仗助都不打算原谅这个混蛋！

完美的右勾拳正中靶心、承太郎的帽子也随着仗助的动作被打掉在地上，杂乱的头发散发着绝对的野性，但这还不够，仗助咬紧了后槽牙，这样的教训还不够这家伙好好反思！

就在仗助拽住承太郎的衣领准备挥出下一拳时，承太郎也同样愤怒的转过头来冲他挥拳，还没等仗助来得及细细观赏他嘴角的血迹，飞快袭来的拳头就已经来到他的面前，这一拳迟来的疼痛才让仗助后知后觉，承太郎刚刚那先手一击其实并未使力，脑子里传来的嗡鸣和满眼的金星让仗助痛苦的躺倒在地上，颧骨火辣辣的疼痛让他无法起身，松动的牙齿仅被舌尖轻轻触碰了两下便匆匆结束了生命。

痛……

在被胜利者居高临下的俯视着之前，东方仗助甚至无法顺利回忆起自己刚刚到底因何而愤怒，长风衣的阴影笼罩在自己头上，对方的帽子不知何时已经回到他的头上，现在狼狈的东方仗助才是彻底的输家，真是令人愤怒，如果有机会重来的话，他绝对会选择锻炼成肌肉壮汉，痛扁他一顿后在承太郎的脸上画满乌龟。

可东方仗助现在是输家，只能躺在这里愤愤不平的喘息着吐出带血的牙齿来维持最后的尊严。

对方好像并不打算离开，被承太郎富有深意的眼神来回打量着，仗助才迟迟回想起自己的正事来，包臀的紧身裤，暴露的裸穿开胸外套，浑然一副援交婊子的模样，他不禁打了一个冷颤  
「不，别用那种眼神看着我，虽然已经在这个巷子里等待了一个月的生意，但我终究还只是做了一些唱歌和陪酒的活计挣零花钱而已……！」

「我不是婊子。」  
东方仗助在心里默念着这句话，才有了点底气的看向空条承太郎，而这点底气还没等他嚣张半分，就被吐在脸上的温热唾液给打散了

好恶心、好恶心！！

几乎是发了疯一样的瞪向空条承太郎，东方仗助现在想要起身立刻杀了他，但刚刚那一拳的余威远远未过，跳动着的太阳穴仍旧让他感到眼花缭乱，而仗助最坏的猜想是，他现在可能有一点脑震荡。

但随即东方仗助的想法就被无情的推翻了，这远远还不是最糟，解开皮带的声音在他耳边狠狠地敲响了警钟

「他想干什么！？」

东方仗助怔愣的看着承太郎的阴茎对准了自己的脸，还没等他好好反应一下，滚烫的尿液就被有力的浇在了仗助还没来得及好好闭上的嘴巴里

血液和难闻的尿液混合在一起，即使是马上闭嘴，还是会喝进去不少，不只是脸，他的头发也被四溅的尿液给打湿，东方仗助有些绝望的祈祷着这样的折磨可以快点结束，但随即那道尿柱便来到了东方仗助裸露着的胸口，对方用鞋尖拨开了东方仗助的开胸装，粉嫩的一侧乳头暴露在空气中，被尿柱像是凌迟一样的打湿，东方仗助扭动着身体躲避着空条承太郎的羞辱，最终的效果也只是让自己的衣服全部被尿浸湿而已，躺在温热排泄物的水洼里，东方仗助逐渐绝望的放弃了思考对策

「好脏，好脏、我宁可死掉，也绝对不想这样……」

空条承太郎蹲下身来，甩了甩他已经排泄完毕的阴茎，把剩下的几滴尿液蹭在了东方仗助厚实的嘴唇上

正当空条承太郎宣泄完没来由的愤怒，准备就这样把这家伙扔在这走人的时候，他惊讶的发现，东方仗助的下半身竟然已经鼓起一个帐篷来。对这样的羞辱也有了反应吗？这家伙……看来比自己看到的他的外表还要淫荡。

空条承太郎有些急躁的揉了揉自己刚刚塞回去时已经有些半勃的阴茎，非常的不舒服……东方仗助的嘴唇、真是那种让人出乎意料的柔软，最后那两下完全是出于自己的私心，但谁又能想到那抹柔软会在他心头成为消之不去的欲望。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，本来没想写成车的，真想看承仗打架啊，好色！！
> 
> 20.11.23更新，无后续啦。


End file.
